


you're gonna love this

by orphan_account



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Fan Art, episode 1x08 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	you're gonna love this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



That scene was so good! I need to catch up with season 2, and this is my first art for the show, but I was really happy to draw something for it! Some experimenting with coloring ( and also Karl Urban face is super hard to draw)  


and pencils only for clearer lines  



End file.
